


Decorating The Christmas Tree

by Willowingends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends





	Decorating The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/gifts).



“You know, this would be a whole lot easier if we used our, I don't know, wands?”

Pansy's words were stripped of their bitterness by the soft, warm laughter that worked their way in between the syllables. She rested her cheek upon the soft chestnut hair, her smile softening as Cedric hummed happily as he stepped around the tree. The soft glow of the fairy lights gave the room a soft glow that filled her with warmth.

“I enjoy the hands-on approach.” He murmured, his voice as warm as the light. Hanging another ornament up on one of the lower branches, she could feel his rich laughter rumble through him. “Are you gonna put another one up there? Balance out the gold with the silver?”

“Of course I am.” She huffed back at him, squeezing her thighs gently around his head and giggling as his free hand tickled the back of her knee. She summoned one of the ornaments from the box off to the side and put the silver star on one of the branches.

Christmas had never felt so special as it did when she was with him. 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
